This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this proposal is to investigate the mechanism by which RIP1 promotes ROS production, thereby promoting TNF-induced cell death. Furthermore, the proposal research will provide new essential information regarding TNF signal transduction. As TNF is one of the major mediators of RA, these studies are of relevance and importance to the Arthritis Foundation.